


Mr. King-The Shop Boss

by Tinalouise88



Series: Mr King [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalouise88/pseuds/Tinalouise88
Summary: Jareth just can't seem to let Sarah's daydreams go. Now he shows up at her work.





	Mr. King-The Shop Boss

**Author's Note:**

> A little sequel to Mr. King teaches health class!

 

_Sarah felt the sweat dripping down her back as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Of all the days for the air-conditioning to fail it had to be today, her day to go through the stock room. She looked around her boss was away today, and it wasn’t like any customers ever came back here; she peeled off her tee shirt leaving her in a tank top that clung to her body and a long black skirt as she sorted the supplies on the long counter._

  _She felt his arms encircle her waist from behind smelling her neck before placing hot wet kisses down it; sucking firmly on the crook of her neck. She knew it would leave a mark.  His pointed teeth scraped across her shoulder._

  _“Whatever are we going to do with you?” He whispered seductively. “Violation of the dress code is a sure-fire way to catch your manager's attention.”_

  _“It was just so hot. ” Sarah fanned herself with a smirk. “But what can I do to make it up to you?” She purred as she turned to face him. She was shorter than him by a few inches so as he looked down he would get an eyeful of cleavage that was pushed up by a light pink bra.  She ran her index finger down his hard abs before resting on his belt._

  _“Get on your knees, ” he ordered her gruffly.  “If you can please me, then maybe I’ll give you another chance.”_

  _Sarah nodded and knelt down in front of him, undoing his pleated pants and pushes his underwear down in the process. Still soft she worked him with her hand, pumping his cock watching him grow and lengthen with each stroke of her hand, watching the foreskin disappear with each movement.  She stopped holding her hand up to her face, looking up at him; she spat on her hand before resuming allowing her saliva to slide over him a few more times before she moved closer and lets her lips surround him.  Her tongue swirled around the thick head of his cock, tasting the salty liquid that escaped the tiny split on the head. She gained momentum as she worked her hand and mouth in a rhythm that his hips starting to buck; sending him to the back of her throat causing her to breathe deeply to stop her gag reflex from acting up._

  _He grabbed her hair, pulling her up leaving a long stretch of saliva from her mouth still attached to his cock.  “You are so delightfully good at that. ” He caressed her cheek._

  _“Well, I had a good teacher,” Sarah smirked and wiped her mouth and moved into kissing him. Letting him taste himself on her lips as she worked her tongue into his mouth; her tongue flipping and massaging his slowly and firmly._

  _She heard him groan pressing his hips into her lower stomach. His hand creeping into the waist band of her black skirt she wore for her uniform. Dipping in the front, he pulled back from the kiss._

  _“Naughty, ” he nipped at her earlobe_ as _he realised she wasn’t wearing any underwear her tight skirt. He cupped her firmly in his hand, feeling her slick wetness coat the underside of his fingers. “So wet already, ” he tutted as he worked his fingers into the folds finding her clit easily as it begged to be touched._

 _She slumped slightly against the back counter. Her head rolling back as she let out a husky moan. She gasped as she felt insert two long fingers into her, filling and stretching her as he did; her juices squished around him inside her.  She didn’t even feel her skirt being pulled down, or how he managed to undo her bra and pull her top down; capturing the_ pert _rosy nipple into his mouth as he continued his attentions down lower._

  _He had her_ writhing _from his touch; her body trembling from the various_ stimulations _he was giving her. Cupping her ass with a free hand; rolling and squeezing it within his palm as he kissed up her neck. “Tell me what you want?” He breathed into her ear.  “Tell me what to do Sarah?”_

 " _I want you to kiss me. ” Sarah whined._

_“Kiss you where?” He teased her as he kissed her mouth, then her nose._

  _“ There,” she emphasised hoping he would get the hint. _

  _“Where?” He chuckled at the back of his throat making her growl out her answer._

  _“I want you to lick my lady parts. ” He chuckled once more._

  _“Oh Sarah, I am sure you can have a better name than lady parts?” He taunted her, “I hear the British have quite a word for it? Say it, Sarah.” God, he had a way of making her do and say things that were not entirely her? She felt herself blush at his urging for her to talk dirty; he was always pushing her in these trysts._

  _“_ Lickmycunt _, ” Sarah rushed over her words and not a second later, she felt his breath on her thigh. She shuttered as she felt the tip of his wet tongue drag over her skin until it reached its target. Her legs fell apart to give him more access as the managed to step out of the skirt._

_His tongue lapped over her fold teasing her before he dived in finding her clit and circling it aggressively, letting his teeth scrape ever so slightly at times making her hiss in a pleasurable pain.  His fingers returned diving into her warm heat, curling partly inside of her as he caressed that spot inside of her.  Her breath coming in short pants now as she tried to keep quiet. Somehow knowing the door was unlocked and anyone could come in was a thrill as she slammed her eyes back shut as a shudder ran down her back as she felt his tongue probe her channel between his fingers._

  _Her orgasm was approaching fast like an impending freight train down her body; she didn’t know what he did that sent her over the edge as her mind shattered into millions of pieces. He continued his assault as she rode out the waves; leaving her breathless and legs weak as she sank down._

  _He pulled her near putting his weight on his heels encouraging her to wrap her legs around his hips, holding her close to him as he pushed against her throbbing centre._

  _“Tell me what you want,” he whispered into her ear. “Do you want me to fuck you?” His voice husky with need._

  _“Yes, ” Sarah breathed heavily._

 " _How?” Jareth teased her as pushed slightly into her._

  _“Hard, ” she told him pressing into forcing him to go deeper within her before he held her hips back so she could fully impale herself on him.   “Fuck me hard,” she whispered into his ear when she realised how this would play out. He finally realised his grip and let her slide down him, stretching her and filling her completely. She sighed at the intense feeling that came with him being within her._

  _He delivered on her request thrusting his hips forcefully into her; if someone told her having sex on the floor in the back stock room would be this hot she couldn’t have believed them._

 

* * *

 

“Earth Sarah!” Her co-worker's hip checked her as she felt the hot milk bubble over. “The order for table thirteen is ready; now remember this is the boss's boss so don’t trip and spill things.” The girl told her causing her to groan. When her dad told her, it was time to get a job, she thought it would be easy. Her first day at the coffee shop proved much more difficult than she anticipated. She was a horrible waitress, and constantly dropping things. They told her it would get easier as time passed. Somehow she didn’t believe it.

Sarah nodded and grabbed the tray with the Americano with a scone on the side.  It was always initiation of the new worker to deal with the district manager. 

“Here you go, Sir. ” She placed the mug on the table trying to calm her shaking hands as she did. They always told her not to look at the cup she was holding. If she didn’t look at it wouldn’t spill on the saucer; for the life of her, she didn’t see how that would work. He was dressed in a grey pinstripe suit with wide lapels and black shiny shoes with what looked like socks with goblins on them at the ankle where his pant leg rose up. 

 “Thank you, Sarah,” the familiar drawl responded as she dropped the scone, that plate rattling as it hit the table.  “I must say your daydreams are quite enthralling; I am almost curious if you are wearing knickers underneath your skirt,” he whispered picking up his scone and biting into a piece with a smirk.

 Sarah stuttered and hurried away from him back behind the counter. He sat there for another hour drinking coffee and smirking at her as she served other tables before he got up to leave. Buttoning up his jacket, he nodded at the girls. 

 “Sarah, be a dear and at least try to be responsible; it seemed our little talk last week has yet to be taken in,“ he called out to her as he left.  “I really don’t want to have a chat with your step mother about this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
